


Meetings

by seleenermparis



Series: Mass Effect: Storm Singers [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ME RPG, Original Characters - Freeform, the sequels sequel you really didn't ask for but needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: The Storm Singers interview candidates another to join their team for a mission. But before they finalize the mission, they're left with more questions than answers. Mostly filler chapter.
Relationships: Iocus Tokinthes/ Rayne Pyxis
Series: Mass Effect: Storm Singers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336891
Kudos: 2





	1. Short prep work

"Good Afternoon, sentient. My name is Iocus Tokinthes of the Storm Singers Mercenary Company. Thank you for responding to our advertisement. We're glad you could make it. We're going to be doing interviews for each of you. You'll be talking to myself and another member of the company separately, and then we will have a short group interview with out team as a whole. We'll try to make this as quick as possible. Can't guarantee it being painless, though. It make take a while though." The group of co-pilot applicants were sitting apart from each other aboard the Corvette as it was docked. The Quarian in the group fidgeted nervously as the Turian spoke. "So please make yourselves comfortable. Get yourself something to eat or drink if you like. We'll call you over when we're ready for you."* 

Iocus headed over to the interview booth to talk to the rest of the group briefly. "Alright. Giro, I know you aid you wanted to do your own interview with these guys. Do you want to focus on combat proficiency, grace under fire, and that sort of thing? While I cover the more business-oriented and pilot specific aspects?"

"Sounds fine. 

"Then in he group session, we can focus more on how they react to the group as a whole." Iocus nodded. "The rest of you might as well get a drink too-this will take a while. Nothing too strong, though you might need to switch later. Apparently we're having Karaoke later."

"You mean Giro has Karaoke later while the rest of us cringe as he hits his many, many, many sour notes." Irina glanced over at the Krogan as Rayne stood up from their table. 

"Hey now!"

Iocus chuckled at the Krogan's brief pout.

"So, the stronger drinks during Karaoke, got it." Rayne acknowledged as she waved to the other members of the group as she went to the bar to order a shot of rum mixed with a dairy product.

"Right." The Turian didn't sound too convinced she was going to wait that long for spirits. "We'll do Talik first, then Vaxus, and then Psymon. First with me, then Giro. Then after they've all gotten grilled, we'll do a group interview."

With that, the group disbursed to collect various food and beverages. Irina joined Rayne at the counter just as the Asari finished her shot and ordered another. "I wish you could try this, Irina. I think you would like it if you could."

"Perhaps we can find a dextro-approved variant at our next stop." Iocus offered as he grabbed himself a cherry artificially flavored carbonated beverage from the bar. "I don't think I'd mind trying it myself."

When he left, the doctor frowned. "Remind me, why are we recruiting more team members?"

"Because Jim and Iocus think we could ue an extra team members at the base in case all of us are hurt, again. Like our last mission. Had to pass up some pretty good credits apparently. Not to mention, we really could use a co-pilot."

"Sounds like a solid plan. I hope they think to ask if they have any first aid training."

"I doubt they will. You may want to ask during the group session."

"Right." Rayne mumble under her breath.

***


	2. Ti'lak Nar Qwib Qwib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with a Quarian

Iocus smiled at the Quarrian. "Ti'lak Nar Qwib-Qwib? Would you come with me, please? We're going to start with you."

The Quarian looked around and realized the Turian was talking to him. He stood up and dutifully followed him. He motioned for the candidate to sit across from him in the booth.

"How are you doing this afternoon?"

Ti'lak almost tripped on the way, but luckily he didn't fall flat on his face. Once seated in the wooden booth, he took a moment to compose himself before answering. "I'm doing alright, I think."

Io smiled, as best as a Turian could anyway, " You seem a little nervous. If it helps any, we have a Quarian on the team already. Quite a skilled technician. She's also a genius when it comes to practical jokes. Anyways, like I said earlier, may name is Iocus Tokinthes. I handle a lot of the long-range weaponry and the electronics when Irina is busy. I also do most of the mission planning and tactical work. Could you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

He looked down at the resume.

**Re:** _Extranet Extra_

 **Name:** _Ti'lak Nar Qwib-Qwib_

 **Interested in:** _I'm a Quarian looking for work in an open-minded, multi-cultural group._

 **Experience:** _Co-piloting within the Migrant Fleet. Assigned to help Captain Zael 'Tori Van Qwib-Qwib._

_Assault rifle and common side arms in Militia training. No live fire._

Despite knowing the question was coming, his "deer-in-the-headlights expression gave him away even from behind his mask. Still, he wasn't sure how to answer exactly. "Uhm..I grew up in the Migrant Fleet. Learned the basics of mechanics and shipboard, like all Quarians do. Trained as both a shuttle pilot and as a small ship pilot before they...I mean, I left to seek my fortune."

"Seems fair." Iocus nodded. "What sorts of navigation rigs do you have experience with?"

"I've mostly used Salarian rigs myself. The Qwib-Qwib was a Salarian colony ship when we purchased her, but I have used others as well."

"Excellent." Iocus looked at the CV on his omni-tool for a minute. "You said you have assault rifle experience, but no live-fire and some side arm training too. What models did you work with?"

"Mostly the Predator. I've handled an Avenger, but I didn't like it too much."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Too much recoil."

"I prefer single-shot weapons, myself, for just that very reason. The more the gun walks, the harder it is to land the next shot. We wouldn't be expecting you to do front-line fighting, but if you have to; it's good to know you've got some basic training in." Iocus made a few notes on his personal device. The Turian noticed the applicant wasn't too confident with his talk about the weapons. "Is there a particular reason you applied for _this_ position?"

"Because it was there? I've literally applied to everything I've seen."

"You know, you're really not suppose to tell your interviewer that-desperate hires will jump for less money. But I do appreciate your honesty." Iocus smiled, or at least much as he could with his face plates. "Let's see. Is there anything about you that you feel would place you above other possible candidates for that position?"

Despite having an opaque mask, the former Lieutenant could see him wince. "Only that you will not meet anyone out there with my dedication. I'm willing to do anything-within ethical reason-that you need doing."

"That's a good trait to have. One thing, I can assure our company doesn't take 'shady' contracts-if we feel that our employer is doing something unethical, we'd rather keep our integrity than our paycheck. We've helped deal with quite a few criminals already." He looked at the Quarian in what he thought where his eyes were. "That's all the questions I had for you for now. Did you have any questions for me before I hand you off to our public relations specialist?"

"No, sir."

"You're sure? Not going to ask about compensation, benefits or the like? Hours? Accommodations?"

"Well, a clean room would be nice, but I'm use to having to sort that kind of thing for myself."

"Like I said, we've already got a Quarian on staff. If we hired you, getting one wouldn't be out of the question. Anything else you wanted to know?"

"No...not really.."

"Alright. I'm going to go and get Korlec Giro, our PR man. He'll be with you in a moment."

A few ticks later, Giro sauntered over to the booth with a coffee mug in his hand, and sat down across from him. "Hmmm...Talik is it?"

"Yes." The note of confusion followed after a dramatic pause; a rather long, dramatic pause.

"Right, my bad." He took a slurp of coffee and began to talk rapidly. "If you could be any animal in the universe what would you be?"

Talik blinked, trying to comprehend what the Krogan just asked. Out of all the questions in the universe he could ask, that was not the one he had been expecting. "Come again?"

He repeated the question and the interviewee began to question the sanity of the Krogan before him. "Umm...I'm not as familiar with animals as some people."

"Well out of the ones you know."

"A varen?"

"Hmmm...interesting. Next question: we're on a mission nd we're attacked by Batarian slavers, the ship has taken significant damage and the slavers are beginning to board our ship. In the confusion, what do you do?"

"Cover the bridge. If the flight systems go down, we're dead even if we defeat the slavers."

"Heh." Giro smiled a bit, which was terrifying whenever a Krogan with a stable mental state did lit let alone someone who was obviously one pyjak short of a pack. "Alright, deep down. What do you want out of life?"

"To bring something of value to the Fortilla-my home. Experience, wealth, or something."

Smiling very briefly, again, Giro wrote a few words on his omni-tool. "Well, that's all the questions I had for you. Did you want to ask me something?"

"Can I see your psychological evaluation?" He thought to himself, but he should his head in response. "Uh, no. No, sir."

***

**Author's Note:**

> *HOLY MOLEY, Iocus. You talk too damn much! Yesh, boy, take a breath!
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is a bit short. I promise the next one is a big longer. :/ Sorry.


End file.
